Bella's secret life
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Edward cheated on Bella with Alice. Bella is a witch and is some how related to Katherine.Whole summery inside. Bella/Damon ((ON HOLD! BEING RE-WRITTEN))
1. Chapter 1

_Bella's Secret Life _

_Summery: Bella catches Edward cheating on her with Alice. The Cullen's take Edward and Alice's side. That hurts Bella deeply. With all of her emotions (anger,disbelief,and sadness) it triggers something no one saw coming. Bella is a witch and is some how related to Kathrin. Bella is heartbroken and is pulled to a certain town. Mystic Falls, Virginia. Bella leaves to Mystic falls and the Cullen's fallow her wondering why Bella left forks. Bella meets Elena, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Jeremy. Bella forgot all about the Cullen's. What happens when the Cullen's come back into the picture? What will Bella do? All she knows is that she is confused with what to feel. Whats the deal with Kathrin and Bella? What is Bella to Damon? Damon to Bella? What will Bella do? A Bella/Damon story._

…_... __Chapter 1: Bella's P.O.V_

_I was on my way to see Edward today to ask him what the hell his deal was. He's been acting weird around me lately. Come to think of it, so has Alice. I'm now walking up he steps to the door and I hear moaning. WHAT THE HELL? As I walk in I see Edward and Alice making-out on the couch. My eyes start getting blurry with tears. And what makes it more worst is that all the Cullen's are there acting like nothing is going on. They didn't notice me until Jasper Said " Omg Bella!" All the Cullen's head snapped towards me. Alice jumped up off the couch. "Bella, im so sorry you saw that." I didn't say anything. Then I asked Alice "how long has this been going on?" She said "After you left to see René. So about 3 months." I started crying more. Then I asked the Cullen's "Did you know the hole time?" They just nodded. I was still crying and Esme hugged me. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I yelled and pushed her off. She just looked down and said "I'm sorry Bella." " No sorry doesn't make ANYTHING better. I'm leaving and don't follow me." Then I said "not like you care." Under my breath. They all just looked at me and I left. When I got home I ran into the the house. I started cooking dinner for Charlie and waited for him to get home. After a half hour I heard the car pull up. _


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Secret Life

Sorry the first chapter was kind of short. Im still trying to figure out how do upload and all that stuff. Well heres chapter to

…...

Chapter 2: Bella's P.O.V

I waited for Charlie to come in. When he did we ate dinner. But it was really quite. Charlie seemed distant. "Charlie what's wrong." "belles im sorry I should have told you." "What do you mean dad?" "you are adopted. Your home town is Mystic Falls, Virginia." I was in shock. Maybe I can go to Mystic Falls and find my real family and get away from Forks. "Charlie, I want to go to mystic falls to find my real family." " Well bells im not going to stop you. You can go when ever you want." "im going to go pack. Ill buy my plane ticket and be gone in the morning." "ok bella."

….IN THE MORNING….

"ok bye Charlie" I said well getting in the plane to Mystic falls. "Bye bells. I wish you luck." I waved good-bye and left to Mystic falls. I put my ear-plugs in and turned on my music and fell asleep.

…_in mystic falls…..._

The lady that works on the plane woke me up telling me the plane had landed. I got up and when to the house that Charlie got me to live in here. I in-roled into the local high school. And now im at home un-packing my stuff. I was starting to get hungry but I had no food. So I when to the Mystic Bar and Grill. As I walked in there people stared at me and whispered to each other. I just sat down looking at the menu. "Hi welcome to the bar and Grill. Im Matt." I looked up to see a blond boy with brown eyes. "hi im Bella."

…...

Elena's P.O.V

Me, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, and Damon were at the Grill talking when a girl we've never seen before walked in. "who's that?" Care asked. "idk care but she's pretty but in her eyes she looks sad." I said. Then matt went up to her and they talked a little. " you guys I want to go meet her." I said. "I do to." Damon said while staring at her. Weird. All of us went to meet this new girl.

(an) ok how is my writing to you guys? I really hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's Secret Life

Ok so this is chapter three and this is were Bella meets Damon and Elena. I'm not sure when ill put Damon and Bella together. I hope you enjoy. Tell me if I should do Damon's P.O.V

…...

Chapter 3: Bella's P.O.V

The guy Natt I think that's his name. Wait no it was Matt. Matt finally left me alone to bring me my food. Then too other people came up to me. One girl with brown hair with brown eyes and a male with black short hair and icy blue eyes. The girl said " Hi I'm Elena." _God why does everyone want to talk to me? _I looked at Elena and said ''I'm Bella.'' Elena then nudged the guy next to her. Then he looked at me and said '' Hey, I'm Damon'' But Elena said '' also he is known as a asshole.'' I laughed at that. Damon looked at me. _Why does he keep looking at me like that?_ '' Bella , want to come over my house later? My aunt Jenna is having a barbecue.'' Elena asked me. ''Elena im not sure I just meet you. I don't want to intrude.'' I said. '' Bella please. I want you to meet my other friends and boyfriend later. Please with a cherry on top?'' ''Fine I'll go. Can I have your address?" Elena wrote me her address and I left the Grill. I didn't want to intrude but Elena kept asking so I said yes. Now im at home looking for a color I should use to paint. Elena is a nice person and maybe me and her can be friends. Elena also told me to come over around 6. Damon im not sure what to say about him. He just kept looking at me. But I do have to admit he is HOT. Right now it's…OH SHIT! ''ITS 5:45 ALREADY!'' I put on my outfit I pick earlier. A black tank top and shorts with black vans. I left to go to Elena's house.

…...

Elena's P.O.V

I walked into the house to see Jenna and Alaric already there. ''Jenna I invited one ore person to the barbecue.'' ''Who?'' She asked me. '' She's new in town and I want to be nice and get her to meet some people. And to make her feel welcome.'' " That was very kind Elena. I'm excited to meet her.'' Jenna went back to make the salad. The door Bella rang and I went to answer it. "Hey Bonnie, Care, Stefan, and Damon. "Hey" they all said. '' you guys I invited one more person that I want you to meet when she gets here.'' ''Who'' Stefan asked. ''She's new in town, Her name is Bella." Damon looked excited she was coming. And every one notice he was to. ''Damon why do you look so excited?'' Bonnie asked. And Damon didn't answer. "Well then. Be like that.'' Bonnie said. Damon was about to say some thing else when the doorbell rang. We all got up to answer the door and all of us knew it was Bella.

Authors' Note: Ok so here's chapter three. On my next chapter I think im going to go back to forks and write some of the Cullen's P.O.V. So in the next chapter ill start off with Alice's P.O.V. And iv just remembered this. DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN TWILGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. Also if you are wondering who Care is. Its just same old Caroline but I shorten her name. Please Review.

~xoxo Ivy


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's secret life

Thank you to the reviewers. Ok so im starting off with Alice's P.O.V. YAY! So in this chapter I'm going back to Forks. So I hop you enjoy. And im looking for someone who wants to be Bella's _**Sister **_in this in this story. More info at the end of the chapter.

…...

Alice's P.O.V

I felt bad. But I loved Edward also. I didn't mean to hurt Bella. What Bella didn't know was that me and Jasper broke-up. Jasper had a new mate. Her name was Amelia. At first I was a little jealous, but then I realized I loved Edward. I got really jealous when Edward was with Bella. At first I thought that Edward didn't love me. He loved Bella. I was wrong. When Bella went to visit her mom 3 months ago, Edward confessed his love for me. We got together behind Bella's back. Are family knew and kept it from Bella. When Bella walked into the house she found out the truth. She was so sad, heartbroken, and angry it made every-one feel bad. Especially me and Edward. When she asked questions all we could do was nod. When Esme tried to hug her Bella surprised us. Bella pushed Esme away and yelled at her, at _**ALL**_ of us. It hurt everyone, even Rosalie. '' Alice it's ok. She'll come around.'' Edward said, bring me out of my thoughts. '' I don't know Edward. When I was reading her emotions, she was really hurt. And pissed off.'' Jasper said. '' All we can do is hope she'll come around.'' Esme said. That was the first she spoke since Bella left. '' I'm going to go talk to her.'' I said. '' Alice I-'' I cut Edward off. '' I DON'T CARE EDWARD! I want to talk to her.'' I said and ran to Bella's house. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered it. _Of course Charlie would answer it._ ''Hey Alice." He said. '' Hia Charlie.'' I said. So Charlie didn't know. I wonder why Bella didn't tell him. '' Charlie is Bella home?'' I asked.'' Alice, I'm sorry but Bella moved out of this house.'' he said to me. " Oh, ok then can I have her address?'' I asked. '' Alice, when I said out of this house, I meant out of Forks.'' Charlie told me. I was shocked. Bella moved because of me and Edward. '' Charlie were did she move to?'' I asked. I wasn't about to let her go that easily. Charlie hesitated. '' Charlie please? I need to know were she lives so I can find the area code and call her.'' I lied. '' Fine. She moved to Mystic falls, Virginia.'' Charlie said giving in. _Why there? That's all the way across the country._ '' Thank you Charlie.'' I said. _I have to tell the family she move. ACROSS THE COUNTRY!_ I ran back home to find Edward waiting for me. We walked in together into the living room. Were all the family was waiting.

…...

Bella's P.O.V.

I drove up to Elena's house a little late. It was 6:05 p.m. I went up to the door and rang the door bell. A minute later both Elena and _**Damon answered. **_Of course Damon had to be there. I'm starting to think that Elena and Damon are dating. ''Hey, Bella. I'm sooooo happy you could make it.'' Elena said. '' There are some people I want you to meet.'' She added._ Oh, joy. Just what I came here for to meet more people. NOT. _Elena pulled me into the room full of people.'' This is Stefan, Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, and Caroline. But we call her Care.'' Elena said. '' And this is Bella um what's your last name?'' Damon asked. " Swan. Isabella Swan. But call me Bella.'' I said. Jenna and Alaric went to finish the food. '' So tell us about yourself Bella.'' bonnie said. '' Ask me question and I'll answer them.'' I said. '' Why did you move to mystic falls? Were did you come from. Do you have a boyfriend?'' Asked by Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon. " I come from Forks Washington. I moved here because I recently found out I was adopted and originally born here. I came to find my real family.'' I said. '' What about a boyfriend?'' Care asked me. I looked down. The tears in my eyes started to form at the memory of Edward and Alice. " Bella you ok?'' Elena and Stefan asked. '' I _**HAD**_ a boyfriend. H-H-He cheated.'' I said as the tears began to fall. Elena gave me a hug. '' After we need to get Bella shopping.'' Bonnie said. I looked scared and everyone laughed. And that when Jenna said the food was done. We ate and I left to go home. But I notice Damon looking at me with lust in his eyes. _What the hell?_

…...

AOUTHERS NOTE:

Ok so at the top I said I'm looking for someone to be Bella's sister. REMBER THAT YOUR CHARACTER WILL BE SOMEHOW RELATED TO KATHRIN. IF I CHOOSE YOU TO BE BELLA'S SISTER I WILL TELL YOU HOW YOU ARE RELATED TO KATHRIN. If you want to be Bella's sister please tell me your name and If you want to be her older or younger sister.

~xoxo Ivy


End file.
